Human Instinct
by Arctus Tibal
Summary: What happens when the rules are gone and everything goes to 0. When you have to fight to survive. When you have nothing to hold onto except what you yourself know you have. OC. Lemon in later chapters.


Sup Guys Arc here. I've been toying with this idea for a while but have finally decided to act upon this idea. This is almost an original story by me.

Please R&R Would be appreciated

* * *

Wake up, dress, eat, school, home, sleep. Days of never-ending routine seemed to stretch on for eternity as Arc woke up again.

"Ugh. Sleepy..." he murmured sleepily throwing in a yawn for good measure as his mother threw clothing at him

"Get Dressed. You have class today!" she said, half closing the door and walking away.

'Yeah like I didn't know that.' Arc thought to himself donning the appropriate measures of decency before getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen.

Half an hour, a shower and a meal later he grabbed his man-bag and left home with a quick "See you! Pick me up at 7!"

The day was Sunny and refreshing which seemed befitting of the middle of spring. Walk, Bus, Walk, School. The veil of normality seemed to be in full effect as Arc entered his classroom greeting his tutor and classmates as he sat down at his computer and powered up.

"Hey Arc!" The ever optimistic Tash said to him as he smiled and waved back.

"Hey what's up?"

"Not much. Apparently there are train delays today. Good thing I catch such an early train!"

"Yeah, I don't know how you can do that every day. I have enough trouble as it is!"

They both chuckled at his lame attempt at humour.

Arc walked out of the lab 40 minutes later, needing to go to the bathroom.

"What the fuck?" he said to himself as he heard as he heard glass shatter just ahead in the hallway. Walking just a bit faster he gasped looking at what seemed like a corpse on the ground. Arc had never actually seen one before but "it" was obviously male, Overweight and very pale, with cuts all over its body.

"Jesus." He muttered as a small crowd gathered near the "corpse" after hearing the glass door to the stairwell breaking, no one dared to get close.

Slowly the "corpse" started moving a little breathing a sigh of relief one of the tutors walked up to the guy and shook him at little, touching his shoulder.

"Hey mate you alri-" the tutor started saying just as the "corpse" let out of retched sound and bit him in the arm.

There was a shout of pain from the tutor, followed quickly by a few very loud screams from the females in the crowd.

'THE FUCK?' Arc thought to himself before there was sudden rushing of actions from multiple people in the crowd. Some screamed and tried to pull the tutor away from the now moving corpse, others ran in all directions, some just stood there. Dumfounded by what they were seeing.

'A corpse just came up and bit that tutor.' Arc thought suddenly as his brain kicked into gear 'Shit like that doesn't happen in real life does it?' The corpse was now being kicked away from the tutor, now clutching his arm as it bled profusely.

Acting quickly Arc ran back to the classroom, emptying his bladder now a long forgotten luxury. Inside people were screaming, grabbing items and talking about what just happened in the foyer.

"Arc! Did you see that?" Louise said as he grabbed his bag from under the table and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Yes Louise! I did just see Tim get attacked by that fucking corpse! And I for one am NOT staying here." He said as he ran out the door again.

Back in the foyer the corpse now had its head smashed in. Blood coated the carpet like a second skin as some brave individuals tried to help Tim out.

"Hey mate you ok?" A youngish man said to Tim not daring to touch him. The bleeding had stopped but he seemed to be far too quiet to be ok.

Suddenly Tim vomited out some blood and looked up, his eyes bloodshot with deep bruises around them.

'I wouldn't go near that guy if I was you' Arc thought as he ran out of the foyer into the stairwell. Right opposite him was another corpse, this time female.

"Holy fucking shit" he whispered to himself quietly just as he heard a scream from behind him. Turning around he saw Tim diving upon another student his face distorted and very pale.

'Fuck!' he thought to himself again as he ran down the stairwell hearing more screams and some violet swearing from behind himself, Then hearing running and general hysteria.

"The fuck is happening" Arc said to himself as he got outside.

The scene before him was pure insanity. The sun was still shining but it seemed to be the only thing still normal about the day. In the middle of the road there was the burning husk of what was a car. People were walking around, but their movements seemed sluggish and most of them had recently acquired wounds, all of them looking like bite marks of some sort.

There was also noise, screaming, sirens, the sound of fire and shouts coming from what seemed like everywhere.

The stench of burning seemed to fill the air.

'This kinda shit can't possibly be really happening right' Arc thought to himself as he avoided one of the "people" walking around, a man that was very pale with a ripped T-shirt and a obvious bite wound in his shoulder, his eyes bloodshot with deep bruises.

Arc sprinted to the closest roofed structure, a bus stop. Climbing up on top of the roof he ripped the cell phone out of his pocket. With shaking fingers he scrolled though his contacts the adrenaline kicking in making him nervous as he called his mother.

Brrrrring... Brrrrring... Brrrrring... "Arc? Is that you? Are you ok?" The sound of his mother's voice, thought frantic was comforting to say the least.

"Mom! What the fuck is happening! Shits crazy in town"

"Arc! It's all over the news! Some disease or something causing people to go insane and attack others! No one really knows what going on but apparently we should all stay in our homes and avoid contact with all others. Come home! Right now!"

His mothers frantic and panicked voice was really not helping to calm Arc down "Shit!" he shouted watching a woman running away from another one of those "things"

"Mom I don't think I'll be able to make it home any time soon. Things are CRAZY over here! I'll do my best to get back home but please DON'T call me, I'll call you.

"Arc get home as SOON as possible understand?"

"Yeah mom I know. Please stay safe. Do NOT try to come out and get me. I will be fine."

"Ok sweetie. Please get home soon. Stay safe. I love you."

"I love you to mom" he said before a shaking on the bus stop caught his attention. "Shit" he said as he saw one of those "things" mindlessly ramming the bus stop.

Ending the call and shoving the phone back in his pocket Arc jumped off the bus stop and ran the city ablaze with activity before him.


End file.
